remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
DreamWorks Records
DreamWorks Records (often referred in copyright notices SKG Music, LLC) was an American record label founded in 1996 by David Geffen, Steven Spielberg and Jeffrey Katzenberg as a subsidiary of DreamWorks SKG. The label operated until 2003 when it was sold to Universal Music Group. The label itself also featured a Nashville, Tennessee-based subsidiary, DreamWorks Nashville, which specialized in country music and was shut down in 2006. The company's logo was designed by Roy Lichtenstein and was his last commission before his death in 1997. History In 1996, six years after Geffen sold Geffen Records to MCA Music Entertainment, he joined Spielberg and Katzenberg to form DreamWorks SKG, which included the subsidiary DreamWorks Records. The label's logo was the last project completed by artist Roy Lichtenstein. The distinctive design, incorporating musical notes in the artist's trademark "dream balloon," debuted on the packaging for "Beautiful Freak," the first album from Los Angeles-based Eels and the second release from the record company. Geffen Records distributed DreamWorks until 1999, when Interscope Records took over distribution duties (meanwhile, as Interscope and Geffen switched international distribution to Polydor Records, DreamWorks followed suit). Rufus Wainwright was the first to be signed to the new label in early 1996. Henry Rollins (both as a spoken-word artist and with Rollins Band), Tamar Braxton, George Michael, Randy Newman, Morphine, Eels, comedian/actor Chris Rock, Powerman 5000, Elliott Smith, Papa Roach and others were also signed to the label. The label was presided over by Lenny Waronker and Mo Ostin, who had run Warner Bros. Records until the mid-1990s. It was announced on November 11, 2003 that Universal Music Group (the former MCA Music Entertainment, and parent of Interscope, Geffen, and Polydor) reached an agreement to acquire DreamWorks Records from DreamWorks SKG for "about $100 million". The purchase came at a time when the music business was "going through major changes" as it struggled to "counter falling sales and the impact of unofficial online music sales". Mo Ostin, the principal executive at DreamWorks Records, said: "Despite the challenges of the music business today, Universal is acquiring a wonderful asset and the sale will assure the strongest possible future for our artists". Under the new deal, DreamWorks Records was placed within the Interscope Geffen A&M label, under the direction of Jimmy Iovine. DreamWorks was folded into Geffen Records in 2004. Its country music division, meanwhile, remained operational until January 25, 2008, when it was shut down until it was relaunched in October 17, 2008 and returned their record label distribution of Geffen Records as an hip hop music such as E-A Ski's Earthquake in March 19, 2009, Masta Ace's The Falling Season in May 13, 2016, children's music such as Blaze and the Monster Machines: The Soundtrack in August 16, 2019 and some of the reissue of Legion of Super Heroes: The Album in August 12, 2016 and anime music such as some of the reissue of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light and the special edition of Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew in July 12, 2019, as well as April Fools' Day such as Dragon Ball Super: Broly. Discography * George Michael - Older (May 14, 1996) (First release by DreamWorks Records) * Eels - Beautiful Freak (August 13, 1996) * Dr. Dre - Dr. Dre Presents the Aftermath (November 26, 1996) (with Interscope Records and Aftermath Entertainment) * Jonathan Larson - Rent: Original Broadway Cast Recording (August 27, 1996) * Chris Whitley - Terra Incognita (February 18, 1997) (with Work Records) * TRU - Tru 2 da Game (February 18, 1997) (with Priority Records and No Limit Records) * Powerman 5000 - Mega!! Kung-Fu Radio (February 25, 1997) * Morphine - Like Swimming (March 11, 1997) * Rollins Band - Come In and Burn (March 25, 1997) * Chris Rock - Roll with the New (April 8, 1997) * Kool Keith (as Dr. Octagon) - Dr. Octagonecologyst (April 29, 1997) (with Geffen Records) * Various Artists - Hangin' with Mr. Cooper: Music from & Inspired by the Hit Television Series (August 26, 1997) (with Atlantic Records and Qwest Records) * The Mossie - Have Heart Have Money (August 26, 1997) (with Jive Records and Sick Wid It Records) * Aqua - Aquarium (September 9, 1997) * Incubus - S.C.I.E.N.C.E. (September 9, 1997) (with Epic Records and Immortal Records) * Hans Zimmer - The Peacemaker: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (September 9, 1997) * Save Ferris - It Means Everything (September 9, 1997) (with Epic Records and Starpool Records) * Common - One Day It'll All Make Sense (September 30, 1997) * Everclear - So Much for the Afterglow (October 7, 1997) (with Capitol Records) * The Pietasters - Willis (October 7, 1997) (with Hellcat Records) * John Williams - Amistad: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (December 9, 1997) * Propellerheads - Decksandrumsandrockandroll (January 26, 1998) * Sean Lennon - Into the Sun (May 19, 1998) (with Grand Royal) * Various Artists - Small Soldiers: Music from the Motion Picture (July 7, 1998) * John Williams - Saving Private Ryan (July 21, 1998) * Xzibit - 40 Dayz & 40 Nightz (August 25, 1998) (with Loud Records and RCA Records) * Everlast - Whitey Ford Sings the Blues (September 8, 1998) (with Tommy Boy Records) * Henry Rollins - Think Tank (September 22, 1998) * Eels - Electro-Shock Blues (October 10, 1998) * Deadly Venoms - The Antidote (October 20, 1998) (with A&M Records and PolyGram Records) * Various Artists - The Prince of Egypt: Music from the Motion Picture (November 17, 1998) * Various Artists - The Prince of Egypt (Inspirational) (November 17, 1998) * Derek Warfield - Sons of Erin (January 1, 1999) * Michael Giacchino - T'ai Fu: Wrath of the Tiger: The Soundtrack (February 9, 1999) * Prince Paul - A Prince Among Thieves (February 23, 1999) (with Warner Bros. Pictures and Tommy Boy Records) * Krayzie Bone - Thug Mentality 1999 (April 6, 1999) (with Ruthless Records, Relativity Media and Mo Thugs Records) * Ash - Nu-Clear Sounds (May 11, 1999) * Cougnut - Game Fight (May 18, 1999) (with In-A-Minute Records) * White Dawg - Thug Ride (May 18, 1999) (with Paper Chasers Entertainment) * Slick Rick - The Art of Storytelling (May 25, 1999) (with Def Jam Recordings) * Randy Newman - Bad Love (June 1, 1999) * Jamiroquai - Synkronized (June 8, 1999) (with Work Records) * Missy Elliott - Da Real World (June 22, 1999) (with Elektra Records and The Goldmind Inc.) * Limp Bizkit - Significant Other (June 22, 1999) (with Interscope Records and Flip Records) * GZA - Beneath the Surface (June 29, 1999) * Powerman 5000 - Tonight the Stars Revolt! (July 20, 1999) * Chris Rock - Bigger & Blacker (July 23, 1999) * Destiny's Child - The Writing's on the Wall (July 27, 1999) (with Columbia Records) * Long Beach Dub Allstars - Right Back (September 28, 1999) (with Geffen Records and Skunk Records) * Muse - Showbiz (September 28, 1999) (with Maverick Records) * Various Artists - American Beauty: Music from the Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (October 5, 1999) * Q-Tip - Amplified (November 30, 1999) (with Arista Records) * Various Artists - The Wayans Bros., Vol. 2: Music from & Inspired by the Hit Television Series (November 30, 1999) (with Priority Records and No Limit Records) * Thomas Newman - American Beauty: Original Motion Picture Score (January 11, 2000) * Morphine - The Night (February 1, 2000) * 3 Doors Down - The Better Life (February 8, 2000) (with Republic Records and Universal Records) * Rollins Band - Get Some Go Again (February 29, 2000) * Eels - Daisies of the Galaxy (March 14, 2000) * 20-2-Life - Don't Hustle Don't Eat (April 6, 2000) (with Inmate Records) * E.S.G. - City Under Siege (April 25, 2000) (with Wreckshop Records) * Papa Roach - Infest (April 25, 2000) * Erick Sermon - Erick Onasis (May 16, 2000) * Matchbox Twenty - Mad Season (May 23, 2000) (with Atlantic Records) * En Vogue - Masterpiece Theatre (May 23, 2000) (with Elektra Records) * The Gator Main - World Wide (July 4, 2000) (with Eternal Life Records) * Canibus - 2000 B.C. (July 18, 2000) (with Universal Records) * Southside Playaz - Street Game (September 12, 2000) (with Laf Tex Records) * Various Artists - Almost Famous: Music from the Motion Picture (September 12, 2000) * Randy Newman - Meet the Parents: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (September 26, 2000) * Various Artists - The Ladies Man: Music from the Motion Picture (October 10, 2000) * Limp Bizkit - Chocolate Starfish and the Hot Dog Flavored Water (October 17, 2000) (with Interscope Records and Flip Records) * Lil' Flip - The Leprechaun (October 19, 2000) (with Sucka Free Records) * Nelly Furtado - Whoa, Nelly! (October 24, 2000) * Lifehouse - No Name Face (October 31, 2000) * Ice Lord - Now Who Dat (November 7, 2000) (with Big Tyme Recordz) * Jaheim - Ghetto Love (March 13, 2001) (with Warner Bros. Records and Divine Hill Records) * Buckcherry - Time Bomb (March 27, 2001) * Powerman 5000 - Anyone for Doomsday? (August 28, 2001) * Fabolous - Ghetto Fabolous (September 11, 2001) (with Elektra Records and Desert Storm Records) * Long Beach Dub Allstars - Wonders of the World (September 11, 2001) * VP215 - Horizon (September 25, 2001) * Various Artists - The Good Life (September 25, 2001) (with Universal Records and FUBU Records) * Machine Head - Supercharger (October 2, 2001) (with Roadrunner Records) * Jewel - This Way (November 13, 2001) (with Atlantic Records) * State Property (Beanie Sigel, Freeway, Peedi Peedi, Young Chris, Neef Buck, Omillio Sparks and Oschino Vasquez) - State Property (January 29, 2002) (with Roc-A-Fella Records and Def Jam Recordings) * Plus One - Obvious (February 26, 2002) (with Atlantic Records) * Eels - Souljacker (March 12, 2002) * Various Artists - The Scorpion King: Music from and Inspired by the Motion Picture (March 26, 2002) * The Apex Theory - Topsy-Turvy (April 2, 2002) * Styles P - A Gangster and a Gentleman (July 9, 2002) (with Ruff Ryders Entertainment and Interscope Records) * Lil' Flip - Undaground Legend (August 27, 2002) (with Columbia Records, Loud Records and Sucka Free Records) * Good Charlotte - The Young and the Hopeless (October 1, 2002) (with Epic Records and Daylight Records) * Bone Thugs-n-Harmony - Thug World Order (October 29, 2002) (with Ruthless Records) * Various Artists - Yu-Gi-Oh! Music to Duel By (October 29, 2002) (with Cherry Lane Music) * Jaheim - Still Ghetto (November 5, 2002) (with Warner Bros. Records, Rhino Records and Divine Mill Records) * Justin Timberlake - Justified (November 5, 2002) (with Jive Records) * Jennifer Lopez - This Is Me...Then (November 25, 2002) (with Epic Records) * Swizz Beatz - Swizz Beatz presents G.H.E.T.T.O. Stories (December 10, 2002) (with Full Surface Records) * Various Artists - Biker Boyz: Music from the Motion Picture (January 28, 2003) * Switchfoot - The Beautiful Letdown (February 25, 2003) (with Columbia Records) * Blackstreet - Level II (March 11, 2003) * Linkin Park - Meteora (March 25, 2003) (with Warner Bros. Records and Machine Shop Recordings) * Prince Paul - Politics of the Business (May 6, 2003) (with Razor & Tie) * Jessica Simpson - In This Skin (August 19, 2003) (with Columbia Records) * Alien Ant Farm - Truant (August 19, 2003) * Keak Da Sneak of 3x Krazy - Copium (October 14, 2003) (with Moe Doe Entertainment) * Various Artists - Shark Tale: Motion Picture Soundtrack (September 21, 2004) (with Geffen Records) * Jimmy Eat World - Futures (October 19, 2004) (with Interscope Records) * John Legend - Get Lifted (December 28, 2004) (with Columbia Records, GOOD Music and Sony Urban Music) * Various Artists - Strawberry Shortcake: Seaberry Beach Party Music (January 25, 2005) (with Koch Records) * Yngwie Malmsteen - Unleash the Fury (July 26, 2005) (with Spitfire Records) * Paris - Paris presents: Hard Truth Soldiers - Vol. 1 (March 7, 2006) (with Guerrilla Funk Recordings) * Christina Milian - So Amazin' (May 16, 2006) (with Island Records and Mercury Records) * Citizen Cope - Every Waking Moment (September 12, 2006) (with RCA Records) * Bone Thugs-n-Harmony - Thug Stories (September 19, 2006) (with Koch Records, ThugLine Records and A2Z Entertainment) * Cobra Starship - While the City Sleeps, We Rule the Streets (October 10, 2006) (with Fueled by Ramen and Decaydance Records) * Various Artists - Transformers: The Album (June 26, 2007) (with Warner Bros. Pictures) * Special Teamz - Stereotypez (September 25, 2007) (with Duck Down Records) * Agonylife - Slab Soldierz Street Muzik (November 6, 2007) (with Oarfin Records) * E-A-Ski - Earthquake (March 19, 2009) * Various Artists - Escape from Planet Earth: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (February 19, 2013) * Drago of The Enforcers (from Jackie Chan Adventures) - Drunken Sailor (October 13, 2017) (with Interscope Records, Nickelbag Records and Omniverse Productions) * Various Artists - True and the Rainbow Kingdom: The Soundtrack (July 20, 2018) (with Columbia Records, I Am Other and Omniverse Productions) * Various Artists - Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (Special Edition) (July 12, 2019) (distributed by Geffen Records and Bayside Entertainment Distribution) (with Atlantic Records, Qwest Records, Cherry Lane Music, Spot Music Group Inc., 4Kids Lane Records and Omniverse Productions) * Ben Tennyson and The Omnitrix Corps (Crashhopper, Stinkfly, Slapback, Sleeg, Hopper the Grasshopper, Gumdramon, Jackknife Dragon, Bug-Lite, Avra, Skor, Rodney Glaxer, Stu, Kato Platypus, Rev Runner, Hammerhead, Palaqua, Shiriri and Lucario) - Wendy's and Omniverse Productions presents Feast of Legends (October 11, 2019) (distributed by Geffen Records and Bayside Entertainment Distribution) (with Omniverse Productions) * Lucario of The Alien Rydaz - The Alien Rydaz, Moongod Allah and The Aura Project presents Once Upon a Time in Shaolin (November 29, 2019) (co-distribution with Geffen Records, Mission Muzik Recordings and Bayside Entertainment Distribution) (with Island Records, Qwest Records, Cherry Lane Music, Spot Music Group Inc., Mastar Mind Records, SDG Productions, Dragon's Domain Records, Moongod Recordings and Omniverse Productions) * The Chicken Nuggets Gang (Ben Tennyson, Tako Maki, Gumdramon, Zak Saturday, Manic the Hedgehog, Rev Runner, Jrrr, Lucario and Albedo - The Buffet (November 29, 2019) (co-distribution with Geffen Records and Bayside Entertainment Distribution) (with Island Records, Qwest Records, Cherry Lane Music, Spot Music Group Inc. and Omniverse Productions) * Lil Baby - Harder Than Ever (May 15, 2020) (reissue only) (co-distribution with Geffen Records) (with Quality Control Music, Motown Records, Capitol Records, Wolfpack Music Group and 4 Pockets Full) * The Alien Rydaz x The Super Friendz x The Aura Project - Ghetto Starz (May 22, 2020) * Stinkfly of The Alien Rydaz - Big Stinkfly Day (June, 2020) (with Warner Bros. Records and Swarm Entertainment) * G Herbo and Southside - Swervo (July 24, 2020) (reissue only) (co-distribution with Geffen Records) (with Machine Entertainment Group, Epic Records, Cinematic Music Group, 150 Dream Team and 808 Mafia) * Lil Baby and Gunna - Drip Harder (October 9, 2020) (reissue only) (co-distribution with Geffen Records) (with Quality Control Music, YSL Records, Motown Records, Capitol Records, Wolfpack Music Group and 4 Pockets Full) * Lil Baby - Street Gossip (November 27, 2020) (reissue only) (co-distribution with Geffen Records) (with Quality Control Music, Motown Records, Capitol Records, Wolfpack Music Group and 4 Pockets Full)